1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to valves and, in particular, to a stem lock for a valve operating stem, or valve stem, to hold the valve stem in the opened position during use as part of devices disposed within an oil, gas, water and/or other types of wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Washout” is the erosion of material caused by deviation of flow path through a component such as valve due to the valve being not fully opened. Washout damage can be comparatively minimal at the initiation of erosion, but depending on the pressure of the fluid flowing through the valve, the size of the erosion path, and the erosive or corrosive properties of the fluid flowing through the valve, a small amount of erosion can rapidly destroy a valve's ability to seal such as due to erosion of the valve gate or ball or other internal component of the valve resulting in failure of the valve.